


The bright side

by Sardon



Series: A concoction of Fictions in other fandom s [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, M/M, bright glows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spreads out his wings and Dean loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bright side

He’s not entirely sure why he can’t sleep. All he did know was without the recommended amount he needed, was going to spell out trouble the following morning.

Letting out a tired groan, Dean who was struggling to lift himself into a sitting up position flopped back down, desperately trying to get some sleep. His thoughts muddled up and his eyes heavy from the tired state he was currently in.

With a fed up huff Dean rolls to his right-hand side , only to be nearly blinded by a bright glow that pushed itself through the tiny gaps underneath his bedroom door.

Raising an eyebrow Dean forced himself out of bed, carefully opening the door as to not disturbing his brother who had only just got back less than an hour ago.

By this time the glow had become increasingly brighter, making it difficult to work out where exactly this unexplained bright light would lead him.

As he draws closer to finding the cause of this glow, Dean rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn before fixing his eyes on the glows destination.

Unable to contain his curiosity Dean opened the door a quarter of the way round to reveal a pair of white angel wings, brightly glowing causing Dean to scrunch his eyes before daring to look back.

On his second look, Dean could see a few tufts of brown hair poking out from above the wings, realising that it was in fact Castiel, Dean Winchester was speechless.

He comes to a sudden halt.

He stares.

Castiel lets out a peaceful groan causing the jelly like feeling inside Dean's heart, messing with his feelings.

 _How… just how could I have not witnessed such a gorgeous sight?_ Dean thought to himself in awe.

Refusing to lead himself away, Dean Winchester focused his gaze onto Castiel’s actual wings. The way they gracefully swished as if a gentle breeze was hitting them was enough to make Dean’s heart melt.

However when it came to seeing the rest of the angels back along with the curves that began the journey to Castiel's chest, he could have sworn he was dribbling a little.

Being blessed to see such beauty in one person, Dean silently gawped at the angel he secretly wanted to call his own.

And maybe one day he must just do that.

But for now, he was happy to look on the bright side.


End file.
